テンプレート:Skill fact
}| }} }}} | might = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): + }}} Power, + }}} Condition Damage | regeneration = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): }* }*130}}ヘルス | vigor = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): エンデュランスの再生が50%増加 | bleeding = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): }* }*42.5 round 0}}ダメージ | burning = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): }* }*328}}ダメージ | confusion = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): スキルを使うと }*130}}ダメージ、 }*130}}ダメージ | poison = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): }* }*84}}ダメージ | torment = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): }* }*15.9 round 0}}ダメージ | vulnerability = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): 受けるダメージが }%増加、受ける状態異常ダメージが }%増加 | aegis = }| }}} ( }}}秒): }}}}} | blind = }| }}} ( }}}秒): }}}}} | chilled = }| }}} ( }}}秒): }}}}} | crippled = }| }}} ( }}}秒): }}}}} | fear = }| }}} ( }}}秒): }}}}} | fury = }| }}} ( }}}秒): }}}}} | protection = }| }}} ( }}}秒): }}}}} | quickness = }| }}} ( }}}秒): }}}}} | resistance = }| }}} ( }}}秒): }}}}} | retaliation = }| }}} ( }}}秒): }}}}} | slow = }| }}} ( }}}秒): }}}}} | stability = }| }}} ( }}}秒): }}}}} | swiftness = }| }}} ( }}}秒): }}}}} | taunt = }| }}} ( }}}秒): }}}}} | weakness = }| }}} ( }}}秒): }}}}} | immobilized | immobilize | immobile = }| }}} ( }}}秒): }} | daze = }| }}}: }}}秒 | float = }| }}}: }}}秒 | knockdown = }| }}}: }}}秒 | sink = }| }}}: }}}秒 | stun = }| }}}: }}}秒 | taunt = }| }}}: }}}秒 | knockback = }| }}} }| ( }x)}}: }}} | launch = }| }}} }| ( }x)}}: }}} | push = }}} }| ( }x)}}: }}} | pull = }| }|icon=Radius.png}}: }}} | damage = }|icon=Damage.png}} }| ( }x)}}: }}} }|( })?}} | healing = }|icon=Healing.png}} }| ( }x)}}: }}} }|( })?}} | attack speed increase = : }}}% | damage increase = }|icon=Damage.png}}: }}}% | duration increase = : }|%}} | } | }秒 }} | damage reduced = }|icon=Damage.png}}: }}}% | recharge reduced = : }% | critical chance = : }% | critical hit chance = : }% | combo = }}} | dark | ethereal | fire | ice | light | lightning | poison | smoke | water = }}} ||[[Category: } field skills]]}} | blast | leap | projectile | whirl = }|chance= }}} ||[[Category: } finisher skills]]}} }} | adrenaline = }}}: }}} | bounce | bounces = : } | breakstun | breaksstun | breaks stun = | capture = | combat | combat only = | conditions Removed | conditions removed = : }}} | effectiveness increased = : }}}% | duration = }|image=Duration.png}}: }}}秒 | evade = : }}}秒 | gain = } の割合に基づいて } を得ます}}: }% | interval = : }}}秒 | initiative = : }}} | invulnerability = : }}}秒 | invulnerable | lifeforce | life force = : }% | percent = : }% | pierces = | pulse | pulses = : } | radius = }}}: }}} | range = }}}: }}} | reflect = | remove condition | ignore condition | condition = }| }}} | stun break | targets = }| }}}: } | threshold | health threshold = : }% | unblockable = | stealth = }| }}}|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): } } 敵には見えません | property = }}} }|: }}} | miscplain | misc = }| }|}} }: } }}} } | miscplain2 = }| }|}} }: } }}} } }}}}} | effect = }| }|stacks= }}} }| ( }}}秒): }}}}}} |: }}}}}}}} }| }}}}}}}} | #default = } }|: }}} }} Usage Skill facts are properties of a skill or trait displayed in the tooltip. The template provides correct formatting for creating skill facts for use in the and . Parameters Examples Boons Conditions Control effects Damage and Healing Effects Effects are identified by having an icon matching the effect received, with or without a duration, and either the effect description or an abbreviated version. Increase and decrease modifiers Most modifiers increase or decrease a value by a percentage. duration increase can either provide an base increase or percentage increase, specify a percentage using a % character. Notable properties General properties Notes The icon for cannot be changed. Combo fields and finishers Linked skills Category:Infobox subtemplates